The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, more particularly, to a ratchet wrench with lighting circuit means.
A variety of hand tools including screwdrivers, wrenches, pliers, and etc., have been disclosed for different purposes. When using a hand tool to grasp or turn a workpiece in a dark place, an external light source is needed. Screwdrivers with lighting circuit means are well known. However, wrench with lighting circuit means is not commercially available. It is inconvenient to operate a wrench with one hand and to hold a light with the other hand when working in the dark.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench with lighting circuit means, which comprises a lighting circuit assembly that can be conveniently set between the on position and the off position. It is another object of the present invention to provide a ratchet wrench with lighting circuit means, which comprises a lighting circuit assembly that can be removed from the wrench body without affecting the normal function of the ratchet wrench for grasping and turning nuts, bolts, etc. According to the present invention, the ratchet wrench comprises a metal wrench body, a metal ratchet member mounted in one end of the wrench body, the metal ratchet member comprising a workpiece coupling head at one side and an externally threaded extension tube at an opposite side, a battery set mounted within an electrically insulative sleeve inside the ratchet member, a lamp unit installed in the ratchet member and disposed in contact with the positive terminal of the battery set and holding a lamp bulb in a lamp hole in the workpiece coupling head, and a switch assembly threaded onto the externally threaded extension tube and rotated forwards/backwards to contact/not to contact the negative terminal of the battery set to further close/open the circuit of the lamp unit and the battery set.